Savage Comics5
by D
Summary: Fight to the finish!


She-Hulk

A Titanic Tale Told in the Timely Fashion!

Beauty and the Beasts

In a castle on the Germany/Austria border 

"Familiarity breeds contempt" Julia (better known as Warrior Woman) thought as she once again found herself sitting in front of the heavy oak doors. Her plan of attacking the She-Hulk had gone off more or less as planed-as did her to kidnap that American general and recapture the monster known as 'The Abomination'. But despite all that, both of her prizes were whisked away to separate areas, and she was ordered to appear before Der Furher himself. The sound of the door creaking open nearly caused her to jump out of her skin as the familiar visage of the Red Skull opened the door and gestured for her to enter. 

            Saluting both of her superiors, Julia was surprised to see another person in the office. But before she could comment (or even get a good look at who the mystery person was) the Red Skull placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed while only a thin line of smoke from behind the chair gave any inkling that there was a another person there. After several uncomfortable moments of silence, the voice of her leader spoke from behind the turned chair. "Congratulations Kriger Frau on a excellent mission." Slowly, the chair turned around to revel the face hated across most of the world: the face of Adolph Hitler. "Thanks to your efforts, the Reich will soon crush the war efforts of the Allied Forces. But we cannot rest, not when victory is at hand! That's why you and Master Man are to see to the continued training of Germany's newest hope." Gesturing to the figure that until that moment had been standing in the shadows, he continued to speak "The Blitzkriger!" Julia was amazed as the mystery person stepped into the light to revel a young woman, who from the looks of things wasn't much older than twenty. She was dressed in a strange costume that plunged down to almost scandalously lengths, reveling almost as much cleavage as Julia's own uniform did. The color was mostly black, with, in what have amused the designers of the uniform to no end, had two large red swastikas that covered the woman's nipples. The material of the uniform hugged the woman's body at almost every curve, Julia noted absently as the Red Skull applied more pressure to her shoulder-helping her snap back to what was being said. "So you will carry out my orders as I instructed?" Without hesitation (or even understanding what was just said) Julia saluted and left the office.  

Meanwhile, in a small cottage in the British countryside

Jennifer Walters idly traced a pattern in the old wooden desk that sat in the center of the room. It had been hours since she had seen anybody, but the images of the last few days had been playing themselves out in her mind almost nonstop since she first crossed the Atlantic.

The sight of General Phillips being carried off by the Warrior Woman and the bloodied form of Captain Ross had some serious repercussions. Naturally, her superiors wanted to know why a yeoman would be in the middle of this mess. Thankfully, the Patriot managed to step in and get everything cleared up, at least to a certain extent. She wasn't sure how everything would end once she got back to the States, but that was something she could worry about later. The Patriot had somehow also managed to pull enough strings to get her taken off of active duty. As far as her superiors were concerned, Yeoman Jennifer Walters was now on administrative leave in a 'private hospital'. A few hours later, she was England, awaiting further orders. 

            Standing up, she went over to the window and looked at over the countryside. The sun was starting to descend slowly as she readied herself for the change. She had to be ready to met her contact, although the Patriot was rather vague on just who it was. She heard the name 'Destroyer', although that didn't ring too many bells. 

            Walking in the small bedroom of the cottage, Jennifer sat down on the old overstuffed mattress. The last few days had been strange or normal, depending on one's perspective. Since the last time she fought Warrior Woman and the Abomination, she hadn't changed into the She-Hulk. A few weeks earlier, she might have been thrilled at the prospect of no longer changing into a giant gray amazon every time the sun went down, but now…now things were different. 

A slight knocking at the door startled her out of her thinking. Quickly, she pressed herself up against the wall. "A lion in winter never sleeps" she heard a make voice say on the other side of the door. "Only because the flies never let him" she answered, unlocking the door. A tall man stood before her, dressed in a long coat and wearing a hat that obscured most of his features. "So you're Jennifer Walters. Mace told me quite a bit about you." The man said as he entered the cottage. Removing his coat and hat, Jennifer saw that the man was dressed in a strange costume. "So you're the Destroyer?" Jennifer asked as she noticed the last rays of the sun fading. "Yes. I know I'm not as flashy as that yank Captain America, but I get the job done. We need to rescue that American general, I'm hoping that Mace filled you in on most of what we need to do?" By now the sun had already set and the moon was shining brightly. To Jennifer's horror, she felt nothing-no tightness in her clothes, no swelling of her muscles, nothing! "Yes, I do understand but I'm afraid I may not be as much help as you think." The Destroyer shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a rickety old chair. "Look, Mace said something about you being the only one could help me. Half of the Invaders are busy defending England from the bloody Germans, while the other half is busy on the Russian front. So as you can see, we are somewhat shorthanded when it comes to the union suits. Now, how exactly can you help me? Are you a suit?" "Something like that." Jennifer responded. "Bloody marvelous let's go." Standing up, the man known only as the Destroyer walked out into the darkness. 

Jennifer hesitated for a few seconds. Should I really be doing this? She thought. Suddenly shaking her head, Jennifer started after the man. " I have to do this. Besides, there's no way in hell that I'm going to let that bitch Warrior Woman get away with what's she done." 

Germany-A hidden underground base near Berlin 

Warrior Woman stretched her back as she undid the straps keeping her leather bustier on. Tossing the garment aside, she turned to face the young woman known as The Blitzkrieger. "As ordered, I will take over the final phase of your training. Tell me, what exactly is the full extent of your powers?" The younger woman blushed as she stared at Warrior Woman's bare breasts. "I can control lighting."

            A slight scowl marred Warrior Woman's features as she uncoiled her bullwhip. "Hence the name; but you didn't answer me properly. You see…. you are mine child. I own you, and you will show me the proper respect. Or you find the consequences to be…rather harsh." With a slight flick of her wrist, the whip sailed through the air and neatly sliced through the younger woman's costume, right from her torso all the way to groin. But a high-pitched scream coming from down the hall put a stop to all of Warrior Woman's plans for the moment. "Well, consider this a respite. Now you will accompany me and we will deal with this problem."

Down the hall, in a solid steel chamber

Master Man was known for many things, but screaming for mercy was not one of them. But there is always a first time for anything, and this instance was no exception. The man billed as Captain America's superior was at the moment fighting for his very life against a creature he had fought for too may times for his own personal comfort. The creature in question had been dubbed the Abomination by his lovely wife Warrior Woman, and it was presently engaged in trying to devour his genitals. 

            The door to the chamber opened with a loud creak, and he wasn't surprised to his wife standing there topless. "Well husband, once again you fall to a woman. Shall I rescue you?" But Master Man's reply was lost as the Abomination decided to concentrate her attack on his face. 

Sighing, Warrior Woman stepped to the side and allowed the Blitzkrieger to enter the room. "Your first mission is to incapacitate the Abomination. Master Man is expendable, the creature is not." 

Nervously, the younger woman stepped forward and placed her hands out in front of her. Closing her eyes, the woman began to concentrate.

            As the seconds ticked by, Warrior Woman smirked as the creature tore a large chunk of skin out of her husband's torso. "Please feel free to engage the creature any time."

With a mumbled shout, the Blitzkrieger opened her eyes. Her eyes were now glowing white, and electrical current surged off of her body. A bolt of lighting shot from her hands and struck the Abomination directly in the face. The creature roared as the electricity roasted it's flesh and it fell to floor in a mass of twitching limbs. As it lay on the floor twitching, the Blitzkrieger could have sworn she saw the creature's eyes change from green to brown…

Over the English Channel

Jennifer gripped her seat and stared out into the night. The roar of the airplane wasn't helping her nerves, and her traveling companions weren't much help either. The Destroyer had been silent ever since they took off, while the pilot had been talking nonstop. The only important thing she got from him was that his name was Captain X-4, and that he belonged to a group calling themselves 'the Sky Devils'. He also had a thing for brunettes, blonds, or damn near anything with a set of breasts, which he reminded her of every time he glanced backwards. Unsure wherever to welcome the rage boiling up inside her or if she should just let it go, she gritted her teeth and continued to stare out into the night sky.

"So old boy, this bird's the one that's suppose to bring the forces of the Hun crashing down?" X-4 asked as he maneuvered his plan deftly over the ocean, avoiding the various watch posts and such, until he spotted a small landing strip by an old farmhouse. "Alright, now I'll be back at the time we agreed. Cheerio and all that rot!" Jennifer the man's eyes crawling over her as she exited the plane, but she tried to put it past her as she walked inside the farmhouse. 

The Destroyer had spread out various weapons on a bullet-ridden kitchen table and he was in the process of loading and checking a Thompson submachine gun when Jennifer cleared her throat. "So, what exactly is the plan?" The man slowly lowered the gun and turned to look at her. His face was completely covered with a mask that made his face look like a skull and Jennifer had to wonder at what exactly was underneath the mask. His voice brought her out of her daydreaming. "We're going to sneak into this castle, by the border. I'll cause a distraction while you rescue the general. Your mission" he added with emphasis, "is to make sure that General Philips makes it back." Jennifer considered the plan as she sat down and looked a map that he had unrolled on the table. "Alright, but how exactly are we suppose to sneak in?" 

Although she couldn't see his face, Jennifer had the feeling that The Destroyer was smirking at her. "Trust me." he said.

The next day

            The Destroyer shifted his weight about in the tree. Looking through his binoculars, he saw Walters walking around the forest surrounding the castle. Checking his M-3, The Destroyer scanned the woods to see if he saw anyone else.

Meanwhile

Jennifer leaned up against a nearby tree and tried to adjust the dress she had on. Her cover was that she was just a simple country girl out for a stroll, and she got lost. "Yeah, as if anyone could be that stupid." She thought as the sound of dry branches being snapped brought her back to attention. Turning around, she saw three grown men, all of them dressed in uniforms of the German Army. "Well, that would make since" she thought as she tried in vain to say something in German to convince the guards that she was not a trespasser, but merely a simple country girl who lost her way. 

            But judging from the looks she was getting, and the sounds of safety's being thumbed off, she got the feeling that the guards weren't buying her act. "Come on Destroyer, I could use some help right now!" she silently screamed as one of the guards walked over to her and looked her over. Turning to his comrades, he smirked as he pushed her. This made the other two men start to laugh and Jennifer felt her blood boiling. "Go away!" she shouted in English, which was a mistake. The guards immediately stopped laughing and drew their guns on her. The one that pushed her barked something in German, but she could barely hear him. Her blood was roaring in her ears, and her face felt hot. The ground beneath her started to sway, and she dropped to her knees, desperately trying to catch her breath. 

Looking down, Jennifer noticed that her sleeves were almost skintight, and that the front of her dress was pinching her chest. One of the guards looked at her face and screamed. Bringing her hand up, Jennifer was horrified to see that her skin was darkening. But not to the familiar gray, but green, all the while she felt a surge of warmness spread throughout her body, unlike the other times she changed. 

Standing up, Jennifer felt and heard the sides of her dress split all the way up to her thighs, which had also become a rather attractive shade of green. The guards started to move back, which was probably a good idea. Her chest started to expand, and the dress couldn't contain the massive female flesh hidden within. 

With a loud 'rip', the dress split right down the front, reveling deep cleavage. The other two soldiers ran away, but the lead one stayed rooted to the spot. Fumbling, he slid his machine gun off of his shoulder, took aim, and fired point blank. 

            Jennifer felt the bullets hit her (now rather amble) chest. Like the first time she was shot, the bullets simply flattened against her skin and dropped to the ground. The solider continued to fire, aiming wildly while screaming to his compatriots. 

            Ignoring the sensation of the bullets flattening harmlessly against her skin, Jennifer looked over and saw why the other two men had failed to answer their comrade's pleas-they were both dead. The Destroyer was standing over both bodies, two bloody daggers in his hands. With out warning, he flicked his wrist and sent one of the deadly missiles hurtling directly at the man in front of her.

            Before Jennifer had even realized what she had done, she moved to intercept the dagger. Putting her hand in front of her, the blade shattered into pieces when it made contact with her palm. The solider behind her however, did not seem terribly grateful for the effort. Reaching into his belt, the man pulled out a grenade. Turning around, Jennifer was in time to see the man pull the pin out and lob the thing at her. 

Acting almost on instinct, Jennifer caught the grenade in her right hand and clasped her other hand over it. The grenade exploded with a muffled 'boom'. Opening her hands, Jennifer was shocked to see that both her hands were unharmed by the blast. The solider was shocked as well, as he ran screaming towards the woods. 

Calmly walking past her, the Destroyer quickly drew another knife from his sleeve and threw it at the retreating form of the solider. The knife whistled through the air and embedded itself in the back of the unlucky man's neck. Whirling like a broken top, the solider desperately clawed at the knife as his life's blood spilled to the ground, turning the grass a bright crimson. Without even bothering to look at her, the Destroyer walked over to the man and stripped off the few articles of clothing that weren't covered in blood. "You didn't tell me you could do that" he spoke as he cleaned his blade.  

Horrified, Jennifer simply stared at the man as he wiped his knife clean and sheaved it. "You just killed that man," she said, which produced a chilling laugh from undernenth the Destroyer's mask. "My dear, this is war, and in war everything is fair. Which by the way, you did fail to inform me that you could change like that. Next time I would appreciate some warning before hand. And if you could change back please, I think that would make us look less conspicuous." 

            Dumbfounded, Jennifer stared at the masked man as he stared walking back to the farmhouse. "Jenny, there are times were it just doesn't pay to wake up." She thought to herself as she felt her body beginning to shrink and return back to its original proportions. 

A few hours later

Jennifer sat at the table looking at the man across from her. The Destroyer had spent the entire time checking and rechecking all of his guns, knifes and various explosives. "Alright" his voice cut through the silence like a claymore through paper "I'll take the guard's uniform and infiltrate the castle. You, err, do what ever that thing you do is, and cause a distraction. With any luck, we'll be able to locate General Phillips and get back to the extraction point within the hour." "And if we don't?" Jennifer asked, feelings of doubt gnawing away at her gut. "Then the Sky-Devils blow the castle up." "Wonderful" Jennifer replied as she stepped into the spare room and slipped out of the tattered remains of her dress and looked at the costume that she had brought with her. It was a replicate of the first costume she had worn. Bright purple, and it showed just enough skin to distract any man who might be attempting to fight her. Picking up the outfit, Jennifer closed her eyes and started to focus her anger. "Ok, it worked in the forest, so it should work here." 

Trying to bring up the same feelings of rage and fear that she had felt earlier, Jennifer opened her eyes and looked out of the window that had been placed near the ceiling. The moon seemed brighter than it had in a long while, and that was when Jennifer felt a sharp pain rip through her mind. "So, you thought a cheap dye job would be enough to get rid of me for good little girl?" a grating yet familiar voice shouted. 

Turning to the side, Jennifer caught a glimpse of herself in an old mirror that somehow had managed to avoid being destroyed. The image in the reflection was not her however, but a large woman with rippling muscles. Who happened to have gray skin, and an all too familiar look about her…

"No! You can't exist!" Jennifer shouted as the gray woman calmly stepped out of the mirror and walked over to the panicking yeoman. "That's right Jenny, get mad. I'd like to see how green looks on you." With a smirk, the gray woman punched Jennifer hard in the gut. The force of the blow knocked the smaller woman to the ground. "Remember honey, I'm the real She-Hulk. You're nothing without me, and you'll always be nothing." The She-Hulk said as she slung the winded yeoman over her shoulders like a sack of dry goods. "I've taken a back seat to long. I think it's time for some good old fashioned sex and violence, and time permitting, maybe some clothes ripping." 

As Jennifer lay prone across the massive shoulders, she felt less like she was in the room, and more like she was being dipped in rising bread dough. Her eyes became fuzzy, and everything around her seemed distant…

Outside in the main room

The Destroyer had seen many things in his various, and often bloody, adventures. But he never fought he would see a woman arguing with herself, and see the woman losing. Stepping back from the door just in time to avoid being hit by it as it was knocked off its hinges, the Destroyer saw a new woman emerge from the room. The woman looked vaguely like the green giant he saw earlier, except that her skin was gray and there seemed to be something odd in her eyes. "I didn't know you could do that either." He said aside as he finished buttoning up the German soldier's uniform. "I hope you can remember the plan. I sneak, you smash, understand?" he said he opened the door and slipped off his cowl. He heard a mumbled reply, but he was already off and running before he could make out what exactly was being said.

            The She-Hulk smirked as she looked around the room. "I don't know what that guy was on about, but screw it. I'll smash whatever I like, whenever I like!" 

Looking out the window, the She-Hulk spied the castle off in the distance. "Hmm, and I feel like smashing that right now!" She said, unsure why she felt the need to attack the place, but it wasn't important she thought. She now had a purpose, and was there anything more beautiful that destruction? She thought as she finished slipping on her purple costume. 

Walking outside, she grinned even wider as she saw the castle. Normally, she would have said something about the castle being too far to walk to, but she wasn't normal, and these were hardly normal circumstance. So with a slight grunt and a light leap, the now nearly seven foot tall gray skinned woman that had a few hours earlier been Yeoman Jennifer Walters took flight to the night sky. 

Within seconds, she had passed by most of the forest, and was now heading for a head on collision with the biggest tower. "Why does this seem so familiar?" she thought as she smashed directly into the tower wall. 

Inside the castle

            The Blitzkrieger rushed out of her room, her eyes glowing with electric current. A large group of soldiers ran past her. "What's going on?" She asked as she raced along side the men. "We don't know, we think we were hit in the main tower by some kind of artillery shell." One of the men shouted back as the walls shook with so much force that for a moment The Blitzkrieger thought that the building would fall down around them. "I'd better find Warrior Woman" she thought as she turned and started back the way she came.

Outside the castle

            The so-called 'artillery shell' just started to dig herself out of the rubble. "Alright, that guy in the clown outfit told me to smash stuff. Now that's an order I can do!" the She-Hulk grinned as she stood up, the dust and debris creating a almost stark contrast with her gray skin. 

            Seeing a small group of tanks sitting in the courtyard, the She-Hulk's grin intensified as she walked over to them. "Oh, I'm going to have some fun with these…" she said as she ran her hands over the cool metal.

Back inside the castle

Warrior Woman cursed under her breath as she struggled to finish lacing up her leather halter-top. Hearing a slight groan coming from undernenth her, she smiled slightly. "If you behave husband I might be persuaded to use the key to those handcuffs." 

            Before her husband Master Man could make any more sounds of protest, a Earth-shattering explosion knocked the leather clad woman down. "What the hell?" Warrior Woman shouted as the ceiling began to collapse. "Wife! Save me!" Master Man shrieked seconds before the ceiling fell in, burying the man in rubble. 

Looking down at the massive remains of mortar, metal, and various miscellaneous bit and pieces, Warrior Woman giggled slightly. The sight of the Blitzkrieger running into the room killed her enjoyment of the scene. "Kriger Frau! We are under attack!" Warrior Woman idly waved away the younger woman's outburst. "So we are. Then we will defend the castle." Walking out of the room, she brandished her bullwhip and lightly ran its handle over the Blitzkrieger's shoulders. "Meet me at the top of the South tower. I'll go and get the Abomination ready to greet our uninvited guests."

In the Northern Tower 

The Destroyer gripped the nearest wall for support as he felt the entire castle shake. "Bloody hell! I asked that loon to distract the guards, I didn't say bring the dammed place around my head!" He thought as he slipped his skull mask out from under his uniform jacket and slipped it on. 

            Turning a corner, he saw the object of his quest-a small locked door with only two small slits in it. "Beautiful" he muttered under his breath as he pulled out a key and started to open the door

Back outside 

The She-Hulk stifled a yawn as she picked up the last tank and heaved it towards the castle. "Is this all there is?" She wondered aloud as the sounds of men screaming and the smell of smoked seem to reply 'yes'. 

            "Not so fast!" She heard a familiar voice say behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to see Warrior Woman, the Abomination, and some woman she had never seen before. "I see you changed your colors again; it won't help you." Warrior Woman smirked as she let the Abomination off of her leash. 

The Abomination snarled at the She-Hulk, and crouched down. The strange younger woman floated up and around her, while Warrior Woman just stood there. "Attack!" She screamed as the younger woman flew down and wrapped her arms the She-Hulk in a attempt at a full nelson. The Abomination covered the distance between them in on leap, but it refrained from attacking. 

            Not even bothering to fight back, the She-Hulk just smiled as the younger woman held on to her. "Alright, what's the gimmick?" she asked as Warrior Woman waved her hands. Seeing the glow that came off of the woman, the She-Hulk barely had enough time to mutter 'oh hell' before enough electrical current equal to a bolt of lighting passed through her body. The only unforeseen problem was that fact that the Abomination decided to leap on the She-Hulk at the exact same moment, and as a result, received almost the exact same amount of electricity as the gray Amazon did.  

Smoke rising off her body, The Abomination stopped and crawled away from the fight. The Abomination's features, almost unnoticeable at first, slowly started to change. Her nails shorted, the rough hide that covered her head and neck began to unravel and reform into a mane of blond hair, and her skin began to lighten.  

            Within seconds, the Abomination had been changed back into Helena Svidrigailoff. The now human woman looked around wildly before passing out. 

"Blitzkrieger-finish the American off now!" Warrior Woman shouted as she raced to the now human Abomination. 

            The Blitzkrieger tightened her grip around the larger woman's neck and shoulders, but it was a losing fight. "Why won't you fall?" she shouted in German. If the gray woman could understand her words, she didn't let on. Gritting her teeth, the Blitzkrieger increased her power, casing the She-Hulk's skin to smolder. With an anguished howl, the gray Amazon bent forward, and then leapt back into one of the walls that were still standing, which nearly crushed the smaller woman. 

Staggering towards the fallen doctor, the She-Hulk failed to see the bullwhip soaring through the air. The impact of it as it sliced through her back bought her back to attention, and she turned to see Warrior Woman. Coiling the whip back, the leather-clad woman snarled as she readied for another attack. "This whip is made from the same metal as your Captain America's shield. It is quite capable of slicing through the hardest substance, your hide included." With that, she cracked the whip again. The She-Hulk put her hand up to defend herself against it, but she screamed in agony as the whip tore through her wrist. Another flick from Warrior Woman, and the whip had wrapped itself around her now injured hand. Much like a demented game of tug 'o' war, Warrior Woman tried to pull the She-Hulk closer, while the She-Hulk tried desperately to keep her ground. 

Back inside the castle 

            The Destroyer helped the old man outside. "Come on General, plenty of time to rest once you're dead; till then no stops." The Destroyer spoke as he and General Phillips made their way down the hall, past the various dead sentries, and finally out in the open courtyard. Glancing over to where most of the commotion was coming from, the Destroyer cursed as he saw the battle in progress. "Bloody hell." He muttered. Looking at the older man leaning against him, and then at the fight going on, the Destroyer uttered more curses as he and the injured General made their way past the main gate and into the woods. "Wait" Philips said as he struggled to speak "Isn't that woman with you?" The Destroyer glanced back at the castle, which as now beginning to become engulfed in flames. Turning back around, the Destroyer started walking back towards the cottage. "She knew the dangers. You're more important sir, without you the we may not win the war." General Philips shook his head and leaned against a nearby tree. "A soldier's fate is rarely a kind one. I understand son." And at that moment, it seemed to the Destroyer that General Philips aged as he spoke. 

Back inside the castle

The She-Hulk gritted her teeth and pulled as hard as she could on the whip. Warrior Woman tried to stay her ground, but the wall collapsing behind her was enough of a distraction. With a startled scream, she lurched forward into the ground. 

Standing over the prone woman, the She-Hulk grinned, although there was no trace of humor in her face.  "Not so tough now, are you?" She smirked as she clamped on hand down on the fallen woman's neck. Picking the woman up, she reared back her fist as was in the process of delivering a blow that undoubtedly would have torn Warrior Woman's head from her body, but before the fatal punch could follow through, a slight tremor went through the She-Hulk's hand. Looking at her balled up fist, the She-Hulk screamed as she saw her skin changing colors from its normal gray to a dark green. "No!" Flinging Warrior Woman away like she was a used dishrag, the She-Hulk fell to the ground, gripping her wrist as hard as she could, in some belief that action alone would prevent the change. "I won't let you out! I'm the strongest, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Gritting her teeth, the gray skinned Amazon began to punch the ground and scream even louder as green splotches began to appear on her skin and her body started to alter. 

One side of her body had become green; where as the other side remained gray. If one listened to her while standing behind her, one would swear that there were two people arguing. 

"No! I won't change back, I won't be weak anymore, I won't!" The gray side shouted. "For God's sake, we can argue later, we have to get out of here!" the green side argued, but if the gray side believed t, she didn't let on. "You're just trying to trick me! I won't be locked away anymore, I won't!" Clutching her hand back into a fist, the gray side of Yeoman Walters punched herself as hard as she could in the green side of her face. She reeled from the blow and fell face-first on the ground, where she saw the unmoving from of Helena Svidrigailoff. "Holy Hannah, Helena!" The sight of the nude woman sprawled out on the ground seemed to energize the green side, and within seconds, the rest of the gray woman's skin darkened, and her body looked like it had lost some of its hardness. 

Slowly rising to her feet, the She-Hulk looked around at the carnage and chaos that her gray side had wrought. "Whoa." Walking over to the still unconscious woman, the She-Hulk stopped when she heard Warrior Woman's voice. "This isn't over" The She-Hulk shook her head in disgust as she gently picked up Helena. "It is now." She replied as she leap up into the night sky, leaving the injured woman to scream at the night sky.

Back at the cottage

The Destroyer carefully went over his weapons as General Philips slumped down in a chair. "The Calvary is on its way, as you Yanks say. The Sky Devils should arrive in a bit, and we'll be back before you know it General. A loud thump near the back of the building drew both men's attentions away form the conversation. Motioning for quiet, the Destroyer thumbed off the safety on his Thompson and crept towards the door as the general quietly slipped away to the spare room. Bracing himself against the wall, the Destroyer sucked in his breath as he listened for any more noises. 

The sound of muffled footsteps was coming closer. As the doorknob slowly turned, the Destroyer yanked the door open and squeezed the trigger…

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted the nude woman on the ground. Looking down, the Destroyer saw the familiar (and unclothed) form of Jennifer Walters and another woman, who was similarly attired. "I thought you were the Germans." He said as he stepped back into the cottage. "They usually wear clothes when they attack." Walters shot back as she glanced down at the old (and splinter covered) chair with apprehension. "Right, sorry." Changing the topic, the Destroyer pointed at the other nude woman. "Friend of yours?" Jennifer sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "It's a long story."

One plane ride over the Channel 

After the Sky Devils had landed, General Philips had been rushed back to the States, and Helena had been taken to the nearest hospital under armed guard, leaving only the Destroyer and Jennifer left alone in a small country pub near the airfield. The owner (after some 'encouragement' from the Destroyer) had left, leaving the two of them the run of the place. After rounding up some extra clothes for Jennifer, the two of them sat down near the fireplace to a dinner of cold beef and beer. 

Nearly an hour-long explanation later

            "I see". The Destroyer said after hearing everything that had occurred to Walters. "Well, I've heard of stranger things. Now the question is, what exactly are you going to do now Yeoman?" he asked, although his voice seemed somewhat muted than before. 

            "I'm not sure. While the monster in me is still around, I don't know what to do. She only seems to come out at night, but I don't think I can fight her off again." Hanging her head in her hands, she let a few silent sobs escape her. "I just don't know anymore! Am I going to have to live like a freak, being lock up every time the sun goes down?" The anger in her voice grew, and the Destroyer noticed that the young woman's eyes had turned to a bright green. "Uh, Yeoman, perhaps you should just calm down and try to think things out…" he said, but Jennifer Walters paid his words no mind. "I mean, damn this! I've never been a saint, but I can't think of anything that would deserve this!" The Destroyer saw, not that he was looking intentionally mind you, that the yeoman's breasts were starting to enlarge, quickly straining against the old jacket that X-4 had been kind enough to loan her. The leather was tough, and it was meant to absorb a great deal of punishment, but an enlarging bust line was not the kind of punishment the makers had in mind. The zipper slowly worked its way down, but it just couldn't keep up in time, exploding outward, sending the jagged metal teeth in every direction. The Destroyer barely had time to duck under the table to escape the shrapnel, but even under the table there was no safe haven. Jennifer's legs had grown like her torso, and the faded work pants that the barkeep had been so kind to lend her weren't fairing much better than the jacket.

            Quickly slipping out from undernenth the table, the Destroyer made sure to keep his eyes on the rampaging woman, and his back towards the door. "Yeoman, just calm down. This isn't helping anything." He said as calmly as he could, all the while backing up slowly. If Jennifer even heard his words, she didn't act like it. Staring down at her green hands, she dropped to her knees (which, judging from the sound, causing a massive rip somewhere). "Is this all I'm good for? Death and destruction?" Standing back, she stared at the Destroyer, her anger and confusion mixing freely in her eyes. "Even you are scared of me, aren't you?" The Destroyer shook his head 'no' without saying anything, but Jennifer just turned around (which reveled the rip had been in the seat of the pants, but for some reason the Destroyer didn't feel like pointing it out just yet). "Hell with this, to hell with this war!" Walking past the confused man, she walked out past the door and bent down slightly in the predawn light. "Wait, what are you doing?" The Destroyer asked. "I'm going home." Jennifer replied as she leapt off into the sky. 

The Destroyer watched the rapidly fading form of the woman as she disappeared into the sky. Sighing. He stepped back into the pub and took his seat. "I hope you find your peace soon Walters, for everyone's sake."

The end 

Some character profiles/pinups (although I lack any real artistic abilities, just try to pretend)

The Destroyer

Now, there has been some confusion about this character, so let me try to explain:

In the forties, the Destroyer was more or less a Captain America rip-off. He got his powers (enhanced strength, peak physical condition, etc.) from a German scientist when he was captured by the Aix forces. In the original stories, his real name was Keen Marlow, and from what little of the Golden stories I've seen, I think he was suppose to be a American reporter. He was considerably darker than Cap, often killing his enemies rather beating them up. Another thing of note is the fact that most of his adventures took place in Europe, behind enemy lines. 

But all that changed in the 70's. Roy Thomas (who I have the utmost respect for) was doing his series _The Invaders_, and he brought the Destroyer back. But he felt the need to change the status quo, so instead of the American Marlow, the Destroyer was now in fact Brian Falsworth, son of the first Union Jack. His appearance set in motion the return of the Union Jack, and the Destroyer identity was taken over by Brian's friend Roger Aubrey. As of the writing, Aubrey is still the Destroyer, leading the V-battalion in _Thunderbolts_. 

But in the 1995 Spider-Man cartoon series, the Destroyer came back; only this time he was Keen Marlow-Englishman. He was also a member of the 'American Warrior', and his powers seemed to be temporary. 

I decided to bring a little bit of everything to the table this time, making him English, (and I know I didn't state this anywhere in the story) he is Keen Marlow. The Warriors {Miss America, the Whizzer, the Black Marvel, the Thunderer}might be appearing in one form or another, but not as a team. 

X-4 and the Sky-Devils

Another Timely creation, X-4 was pretty much a stock standard pilot hero. Pilots all seemed to be cut from the same mold (Blackhawks being the exception I think). They all were dashing, usually flew American model planes, and that was about it. X-4 did very little, aside from bombing the enemy. I suppose some dramatic liberties were taken in this case, but hopefully not too much. 

The Blitzkrieger is based on the Marvel superhero The Blitzkrieg (the German version of Captain America). It was sort of implied that there were other people to wear the mantle before the current one, so it does make sense that were would be one active in the forties. She'll be making some appearances here soon, I promise.  

Savage Correspondences 

Well, here's a little something from one of the best She-Hulk writers on the web, Terry:

Hey, D! I wanted to chime in and tell you what a great job you're doing with this story. My apologies for not commenting on the last chapter you posted (was quite some time ago, wasn't it?); sometimes those things just tend to get away from me, and I have no excuse. But I didn't want to think you're hard work is going unappreciated! Thanks for the great read, and I can't wait to see what happens.

Now folks, sometimes it does get a little frustrating doing this series. You work and work and you don't even get one single response, good or bad. And then along comes a letter like this, and it makes it all seem worth it. Well Terry, I hope you enjoyed this little outing as much as you liked the last issue! (sorry I had to edit it a little, the emoticons were looking a bit weird on my computer)  

That's pretty much it for fan mail this time out, but please join us next time, as Jennifer heads back home and finds a not so nice surprise waiting for her!

Peace and rock & roll baby

D

All creations (excluding the Blitzkrieger) are owned 


End file.
